


Med Bay Mischeif

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington and Maine are stuck in the med bay overnight after getting injured on a mission, and Wash is bored out of his mind. So, he comes up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Bay Mischeif

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a prompt tumblr, and it was really rather fun to write! I expected it to turn out longer than this, but it felt ready to end where it did. And I like it :D (this is also kinda both shippy and platonic, but its not an established relationship in the shippy view)
> 
> [(Sign Translations here on my tumblr!)](http://autisticblueteam.tumblr.com/private/136000779097/tumblr_nzzmttAGEN1umch04)

Washington sighed, staring up at the bland white ceiling of the med bay. The MOI’s night cycle was active, so the lights were off and the area was quiet as medical reduced its staff levels for the night shift. There would be no more missions coming to a close tonight, so there would be no more emergencies to tend to unless the agents started tearing each other apart. Which Wash had to admit was _far_ from an impossibility.

He sighed, drumming his fingers against his stomach and hitting his head back against his pillow a few times. He stopped when he remembered he was in here for, among other things, a concussion and that banging his head probably wasn’t a good idea. He was just so _bored_.

“It’s just a concussion, some broken ribs, and a bullet in the arm,” He mumbled aloud to himself, desperate to fill the silence with _something_. As much as he appreciated the quiet, there was a point where silence began to ring in his ears, “I’ve done this a million times before. I don’t need to be in here!”

No one answered his complaint, of course, and he let out a sigh and slumped back further into the uncomfortable bed. The silence persisted, and Wash could feel himself starting to get restless. He tugged at his cheek with his teeth and his nails started clawing at his skin. He couldn’t just lay there in silence doing _nothing_ for the next however many hours before he managed to fall asleep. He just _couldn’t_.

Wash grumbled. He bet _Maine_ wasn’t having this problem, he was probably already asleep. Or he’d intimidated the medics into letting him get up and move around. Or they just let him from the get go because they were scared of him anyway. The other agent was only in a separate room because he’d had to have surgery, but Maine being Maine his injury would barely be an inconvenience to him. Bullet to the gut? No problem, apparently. Maine was walking better than he was when they got onto the Pelican, for god’s sake!

Wash grumbled again, but then he sat up quickly. Probably too quickly, because his head began to spin. But he had an idea. He tossed the covers off and slipped onto the floor, shivering a little as his skin hit cold metal, and crept silently out of the room.

It wasn’t hard to sneak past the few members of med bay staff still on duty. Washington had been in this bay many a time, almost always for the most ridiculous things he could heal fine from without being observed all night, so he’d had time to memorise the patterns of the night shift. He had an eye for that kind of thing. So he made it down the hall that lead to surgical recovery with ease, ducking inside and letting the door slide shut behind him.

Maine was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile when he looked toward the bed, sitting up with his arms folded over his bared chest. Wash chuckled awkwardly, waving a hand.

“Hi.”

Maine did little more than roll his eyes, with that smile still on his face, as he pulled back the covers and shuffled over a little. Wash was pretty sure his grin in return must look ridiculous, but he jogged over and clambered up next to him nonetheless.

The larger agent tapped his index finger to the side of his nose, twisting it once with both eyebrows raised and his head slightly tilted. Wash nodded, repeating the motion of his index finger but moving it far away from his face. Maine laughed under his breath.

Wash grinned at that, leaning against Maine and shuffling around with him to get comfortable on the (much too small) bed. Maine’s arm wrapped around him to keep him from falling off, and the closeness of the whole arrangement was warm and comfortable and almost had Washington blushing.

Wait, no. He was blushing. Dammit.

Maine didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything, as he held the smaller man close to him and mussed up his hair. Wash scrunched his face up, glaring what he hoped was playfully up at him.

“Hey!”

Maine just chuckled, mussing up his hair again and resting back. Wash chuckled, wiggling a little and leaning his head back onto Maine’s broad shoulder. This was much better than sitting alone back in the other part of the bay; it was less cold, and even the simple sound of Maine’s breathing was better than the utter silence. The ringing in his ears was gone and he could feel himself relaxing, curling into a loose ball against the other man.

He felt a rumbling in Maine’s chest after a while, and tilted his head to look up to him as he went to open his mouth to speak. However right as he grunted out the first syllable the door slid open and a very confused looking medic was standing looking at them.

“Agent Washington, there you are! How the hell did you even get in here?” They groaned. Wash went to reply, but the medic groaned again and shook their head, “You know what? I don’t care. It’s too late to care. Agent Washington, get up and get back to your own bed.”

Wash sat up a bit, and was slightly embarrassed to find himself whining, “What? Oh c’mon.”

“Your own bed, Agent.”

Wash sighed, wriggling free from under Maine’s arm and shivering again as his feet hit the cold floor. He looked back at Maine with an exaggerated pout, but Maine just laughed and shrugged. The pout was exaggerated further.

“Well you’re no help at all,” He said, making Maine laugh again as he turned and stalked out of the room. He may have rather immaturely stuck his tongue out at the medic when they weren’t looking. No one was there, so no one can say a thing.

His bed felt even colder and the room even quieter when he got back. The sheets had lost all the warmth they’d gathered from him being under them and they felt somehow itchier; in general it was pretty uncomfortable and he really wished he was back with Maine.

A few minutes later, he got his wish. The door to his section of the bay slid open and he nearly jumped out of his skin, but looking up he saw Maine standing there waving at him with a grin on his face.

Washington’s face split into a beaming smile and he laughed, gesturing for Maine to come over. He did just that, slipping into the bed when Wash shifted over to let him and returning them to their previous position. Wash felt instantly ten times warmer and more comfortable, resting his head on Maine’s shoulder.

“Should you even be walking? You got shot in the stomach,” Wash whispered to him, though he was still smiling. Maine shrugged, and Wash laughed again, “Of course, you’re superhuman or something and nothing phases you. I forgot.”

Maine shrugged again, and they both laughed. Wash curled up against Maine’s side again and let himself start to relax, feeling the warmth of his company seep through his body and letting a low purr rumble up from his chest. He felt Maine mussing his hair again and pulled his usual face, but he was feeling much better.

And then the door slid open again, and he sighed.

“Agent _Maine_ ,” The medic’s voice was higher pitched than it had been before, straining with trying to contain their anger, “I do not have a single clue how you, _you_ , managed to sneak past us but get up and get back to _your own bed_!”

Maine looked at Wash and rolled his eyes, making Wash have to cover his mouth to muffle more laughter. But he did as he was told, getting up and making his way back to the door. Just as he went to leave he looked back at Washington, his right hand bent and his left hand flat, the right moving in an arc to touch his fingers to the other palm. Wash had to muffle his laughter again but nodded, watching him go and watching the flustered medic storm out after him.

Over the course of the next hour or so they had to have managed to sneak to the other’s room at least half a dozen times each. Every time they would eventually get caught, quicker and quicker as time went on and the medics got wise to what they were doing, but they kept pulling it off. Wash would sneak past them with his knowledge of their patterns and the layout of the bay, and Maine would do… well, whatever it was he was doing. Wash still wasn’t sure how all six foot six of Maine was getting past the staff, but they were too busy laughing when they got into each other’s rooms for him to ask.

By the time Maine had made it past the medics the seventh time around they’d given up. The first medic that had found them threw their arms in the air with a dramatic declaration of ‘FINE!’, and within minutes they’d been moved into adjoining beds.

They spent the next ten minutes laughing.

When Washington finally caught enough air and managed to muffle his laughter he gave Maine a grin, flopping back in his bed, “They hate us now, you know that?”

Maine shrugged, muffling his laughter and also slumping back in his bed. Wash shook his head, feeling his cheeks aching from the sheer amount of laughter and grinning he’d been doing, and feeling energy coursing through him. Cat-like noises had been slipping out in-between laughs all night, and he’d been wiggling every time they managed to get into the other’s beds. He felt a _hundred_ times better than he had only an hour before.

When they both had their breath back, and they were pretty sure they were no longer being watched by the medics like a hawk watching prey, Wash clambered out of his bed and into Maine’s. There he let himself instantly relax and curl into a comfortable ball tucked under Maine’s arm, letting the warmth flow back through him and exhaling. Maine’s low chuckle rumbled in his chest and Wash could feel it through their contact, smiling to himself.

“Fun.”

Wash nodded, “Yeah. That was definitely fun. Least boring night in the med bay ever, I think. Even if those poor medics are going to make our lives hell next time we’re in here.”

Maine shrugged again, “Worth it.”

Wash chuckled, nodding again and burying his head against his friend’s side. He let a purr rumble up his throat, and relaxed into Maine’s touch as he mussed up his hair and then held him close. Oh yeah, totally worth it.


End file.
